


Puffed Up Fur

by mzblackpoison



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzblackpoison/pseuds/mzblackpoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette is entirely too amused by Chat Noir’s attempts to impress her.</p><p>Takes place after ep 7 of the French dub, Le dessinateur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puffed Up Fur

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda has spoilers for ep 7 of the Fr dub.
> 
> Much shorter than my usual one shots but meh; tell me what you think??

“Ha! Can you believe him, that flirt! He’s too funny,” Marinette exclaimed laughing hysterically as she flopped onto her bed, beside her Tikki rebounded from her momentum.

She had just returned home from defeating a villain and purifying the blackened butterfly before releasing it. She always knew Chat Noir was just an over confident vain street cat, and today just proved her correct even more. It was too entertaining to watch him try to impress her, and it certainly wasn’t the first time she had too.

It was pretty much almost every time they met up, as superheros, that Chat Noir would get carried away trying to woo her. But day was the  best , Marinette got to see him flirt with someone other than herself, or rather other than Ladybug. It was comical, the way he stood taller and flexed his muscles to seem larger, or the way he attempted to kiss her hand like a gentlemen. Ha! Marinette continued to laugh, hitting her hand on her bed repetitively. Tikki had long given up trying to understand, instead she opt to rest on the table.

Coming down from her laughing session, she wiped tears of laughter from her eyes as she wheezed. Pausing for a moment she began to sputter and then laugh, once again. She couldn’t help it, it was too funny! Sure she had seen him flirt to her as Ladybug, but this was different. This was Chat Noir flirting with Marinette, a so-called random girl that the villain was interested in. The random girl Chat Noir was supposed to be protecting, instead of wooing. It was almost amazing how much he was a smooth talker, calling Marinette  his Ladybug for the day.

Marinette snorted as she tried to sit up, she clearly found it all too amusing. It was funny because she knew the truth, that the girl she told Chat Noir to protect was in fact herself, and because she knew all his flirtatious tendencies.

“Heh, he’s still the same person after all, the same egoistic overly confident lil cat,” Marinette mumbled laying on her back.

“Marinette, you’re too cruel, laughing at him like that,” Tikki scolded.

“Oh come on, you think it’s funny too! He’s such a dork!” Marinette whined turning her head to see Tikki cross her little arms unimpressed.

“Maybe so, but you’re laughing too much, that’s just what he’s like.”

“Guess so, it’s just amusing.”

“It probably makes up for his lack of confidence in real life,” Tikki supplied flying over to side beside her.

“Eh, maybe,”

“Almost like you,” came a snide remark.

“Hey! Rude,” Marinette whimpered pouting at Tikki.

“Well it’s true, when you’re Ladybug you’re also much more confident, compared to Marinette trying to talk to Adrien at least.” The Kwami laughed, giggling into her arms.

“Ugh, you don’t need to remind me.”

“It’s similar though. Perhaps Chat Noir isn’t as confident in real life either, or maybe he’s more uptight and reserved, so being Chat Noir allows him to let loose.”

“Tikki, you’re too smart, lend some some of your wisdom.”

“Well, I  am a couple thousand years old.”

“But if he’s super confident as Chat Noir then he should be super shy as a regular person; who is shy in my school?” Marinette pondered frowning in thought.

“How do you know he’s in your school?” Tikki asked curiously.

“Well, how else would he have been able to arrive so soon? The villain didn’t attack the city, it was only Chloe,” she explained.

“Marinette! I told you before, you mustn't let anybody find out your identity, same thing goes for Chat Noir, don’t go looking around for him,” Tikki shouted flying up land on Marinette’s stomach. She let herself fall, landing on her stomach with a thump.

“I know, but think about it, same thing happened when Sabrina’s father turned evil too, Chat Noir appeared quickly then too,”

“Oh Marinette, finding out who Chat Noir really is will only do you bad; you need to stop.”

“Oh alright, alright. But really, he’s too funny! And can you believe it,  him trying to act like a knight in shining armour? Ha! Please!” Marinette chortled loudly, Tikki bouncing on her stomach.

“Like, did you see him try to act cool?” She continued, “Whew, talk about comedic relief!”

**  
She found it charming though, that Chat Noir would try to seem more reliable and trustworthy, even if it meant acting a bit flirty. She rolled onto her stomach and Tikki flew away with a shocked yelp. Marinette knew that even though Chat Noir was a huge flirt, he had good intentions. It wasn’t all about looking cool and wooing people. **

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on Twitter and Tumblr @mzblackpoison]  
> send me requests and prompts to my ask box on tumblr


End file.
